Itachi's Secret
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: Very short,sweet and funny! Itachi is hearing things so decides to smack his head onto everything...ow... Kisame tears himself away from his boring little hobby and makes Itachi feel all better. ItachixKisame ONESHOT


Itachi's Secret 

Itachi has a secret.

He hides it from the world,

He hides it from his best friend Kisame,

He even hides it from himself…

Damn…I wonder what it is?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi crept past Kisame's room carefully and then cursed as a floorboard made an extra large CREEEEAK!

"Hey Itachi-kun!" Kisame mumbled from his room, "Come here a second will you?"

Itachi frowned and stared at Kisame's door for a moment, before pushing it open. His door still had a little sign on it that said, "Kisame's Krib" with a cute little cartoon shark boarder around the words.

"Yes? Kisame?"

"Look! Look! I did another one!" Kisame squealed excitedly thrusting a large glass bottle into Itachi's face.

"Um…wow…congratulations!" Itachi said, forcing a smile, as he glared at ANOTHER model pirate ship Kisame had managed to build inside a giant milk bottle.

Kisame took the bottle and placed it proudly on a shelf. Kisame's little room was full of shelves…shelves and shelves of bottle confined pirate ships.

Itachi sighed and pulled the monocle for which Kisame used to see precise detail on his ships out off his face.

"Kisame-kun…aren't you getting sick of building model ships?"

Kisame pouted, "What's wrong with making little models?"

Itachi frowned, "It's just that…you're ALWAYS making them…"

Kisame turned his back on Itachi, "You sound just like my mother."

Itachi patted his friend on the shoulder, "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Kisame turned around, massive grin on his face, "…Oh…don't be sorry…I'm just freaked out…'cause y'know…my mother was SCARY!"

Itachi and Kisame laughed for a minute and then they hugged each other awkwardly.

Itachi left Kisame playing with some tweezers and wandered into the kitchen.

"_Itachi-kun…"_ the voice inside Itachi wailed, _"Oh…Itachi-kuuun! Whooooooooooo!"_

Itachi shook his head and reached into the fridge for some milk.

"Itachi! Itachi! ITACHI!" 

Itachi drank the all the milk, rinsed the bottle and left it to dry in the sink.

"_ITACHI-KUN! ITACHI-KUN! ITACHI-KUUUUUUN!" _The voice screeched inside his head.

"Oh damn you!" Itachi screamed and then slammed his head into the marble kitchen top.

"Ow."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi opened his eyes.

"Itachi-kun…are you okay?"

"Huh? Wh-What?" Itachi grumbled, as pain shot through his head.

"Itachi…you've GOT to stop slamming you head into things!" Kisame frowned.

"Hn." Itachi said, as Kisame dabbed at the MASSIVE bruise on his forehead, with some really stinky ointment.

"Seriously…" Kisame said kindly, "…stop attacking your own head…you might get hurt bad one day."

Itachi sat up and folded his arms, he was still in the kitchen, slumped against the floor, where he'd um "landed" after thwacking his own head.

"Any way…thanks for drinking all the milk! I can start making another ship now!" Kisame said happily, rushing off back to his room, with an empty milk bottle.

Itachi stood up and shook his head.

PAIN

"Ow…"

Itachi touched his bruise tenderly.

PAIN!

"Ow!"

Itachi sighed and went to his room to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"ITACHI-KUN!" Kisame screamed, excitedly bursting into his room.

Itachi moaned and rolled over.

"Itachi-kun! Look! I made something REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY…"

"Damn it…" Itachi grumbled sitting up.

He looked at Kisame, his lips weren't moving so why the hell was "REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY…" ringing non-stop in his head?

"Un…Ugh…" Itachi moaned, thrusting his face into his soft and warm pillow.

"Um…Itachi-kun?" Kisame pulled Itachi's face out of his pillow, "…you're gonna suffocate like that…"

"SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE SUFFOCATE…"

"Ugh…I've got a banging headache…leave me alone…" Itachi whined, his eyes still closed.

Kisame raised an eyebrow, Itachi was mumbling and all he'd heard was, "Ugh…I-gotta-bang-le-me-lone"

Kisame let go of Itachi and he snuggled deep into his covers and went to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi sat up wearily, it was really dark, so he must have slept all morning.

He stumbled out of bed and clicked on the light.

"Ow. Shit." He winced as bright light shot onto his retinas.

Itachi's room was rather um…completely nude compared to Kisame's room.

There were no shelves, no signs of any boring time consuming hobbies and nothing really interesting to focus upon.

Itachi moaned, his headache was still there; it felt like his brain had detached from his body and was just jiggling around in his skull.

Itachi looked at the bedside table, a small glass milk bottle was seated horizontally there.

"Hmm…cute…" Itachi mumbled as he took a closer look.

A small ship was inside the bottle, painted the colours of the Akatsuki image, red and black. In the ship were two figurines, one of a smiling shark man and one of a handsome young man.

"_Itachi-kuuuuun!" _The voice in his head began wailing again, _"Cute…Cute! CUTE! Itachi-kun! ITACHI-KUN! ITAAAACHIIII-KUUUUN!"_

Itachi ran his fingers through his sweat drenched hair, and resisted the urge to smack his brains out on the wall.

"Piss off…" Itachi grumbled.

"_No…make me…" _The voice wailed cheekily.

"Grr…Why won't you leave me alone!"

"I can't…Itachi-kuuuuuun…not until…" 

"UNTIL WHAT!" Itachi screamed, his fist pounding the wall furiously.

"Itachi-kun?" Kisame said, peering round Itachi's door.

"Huh!" Itachi squealed Kisame's face appeared two inches in front of his.

"Um…you do know it's two in the morning don't you?"

Itachi blushed, "Um…"

"Itachi-kun! Blush…BLUSH…BLUSH!" Itachi looked down and shook his head, "Um…I still got a headache…" 

Itachi watched as a pair of grey shark-skinned feet shuffled over to him.

Kisame put his hand over Itachi's forehead, "You're warm…but I don't think you have a fever…"

Itachi's eyes looked slowly from the shark feet and upwards to Kisame's cute shark cartoon print boxers.

His eyes lingered there for a moment.

The voice in his head wailed, _"Sizzlin' Hot! Dee doo Dee doo! Fire! YAOOOOOOOW! He's hot!"_

Itachi shook his head and raised his eyes up to Kisame's face.

"Um…Are…you okay?" Kisame asked looking seriously worried.

Kisame was taller than Itachi, but only by a bit, Itachi had a great view of his gills…of his eyes…of his mouth…

"Mouth…Mouth!…MOUTH!" 

Itachi lunged forwards and pressed his lips onto Kisame's.

"WHAFUFF!" Kisame squealed, as Itachi tackled him towards the wall.

"_Itachi-kun…ITACHI-KUN!…ITACHI-KUUUUN!…Whoo!…Go for the GILLS!"_

Itachi listened to the voice in his head without question and his mouth trailed across Kisame's left cheek, where the gills were.

"It-Itachi-kun!" Kisame panted, trying to push Itachi away.

Itachi's tongue played Kisame's gills the way a guitar pick strummed strings.

"Itachi…" Kisame whispered, as Itachi's tongue shot back into his own mouth.

"I-I…" Itachi mumbled his eyes widening, "OH MY GOD!"

Kisame straightened up and watched as Itachi ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair.

"I-I…I'M GAY!" Itachi whined, running off to the bathroom.

Itachi didn't bother turning on the lights, he just shot into the bathroom, skidding on the bath mat and slamming into the wall.

His hand shook as he turned on the cold tap and began splashing water all over his face.

"_You see what I've been trying to tell you?…Itachi-kun?"_

"Leave me alone!" Itachi sobbed into the sink, water trickling from his hair and face.

"_You can't hide from the truth…Itachi-kun…"_

"ARRRGH! PISS OFF!" Itachi screamed, just as Kisame arrived at the bathroom doorway.

"I…" Kisame mumbled sadly turning away.

THUNK!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

"Ugh…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi woke up, the pain in his head stronger than ever.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

"Ssh…" A warm voice told him, "…Stay still…"

"_Itachi-kun…Stay Still…ITACHI-KUN! STAY STILL…"_

Itachi's eyes snapped open, Kisame was dabbing his head with ointment again.

"Wh-What…"

"Ssh…" Kisame whispered, placing a plaster on Itachi's swollen forehead.

Tingly Pain

"Ow…"

"I told you to stop smacking your head into things…" Kisame muttered sadly.

Itachi was back in his room again; Kisame had blood on his hands.

"Blood?"

"Yeah…yours…" Kisame frowned, "…What's got into you lately eh?"

Itachi sat up and stared at Kisame.

"What?" Kisame asked softly.

Itachi shook his head…the voice was gone.

Itachi concentrated hard, the voice was definitely gone…forever.

"I-I'm…gay?" Itachi mumbled in a dazed fashion.

"Um…I dunno…" Kisame mumbled rubbing his gills, "…you might be…"

"I-I…um…" Itachi blushed, "…I think…all that time my conscience was telling me something…"

"What did it say?" Kisame asked softly moving his face nearer, as Itachi was speaking rather quietly.

"M-My conscience…it told me that…" Itachi looked shyly into Kisame's eyes, "…I…I love you…"

Kisame blushed, "…um…I love you too…"

Itachi sprung out of bed and embraced in a long and passionate kiss with the shark man.

Itachi loved the sensation of his soft tongue on Kisame's skin. If he rubbed one way, his skin was rough, but if he rubbed the other way, it was beautifully smooth.

Kisame chuckled pleasantly as Itachi kissed him tenderly, licked him like he was a dessert and rubbed his hands up against his ass.

"Mmm…" Kisame panted, "Lets be gay together eh?"

"Ssh…"

PLEASURE!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

……….End……….


End file.
